Shattered
by Queen-Carol-Regina-Abby
Summary: Lana and Sean lived together while filming. Seana/outlaw queen
1. Chapter 1

This will break your heart

They lived as if they were together. Slept in the same bed, no sex. They cooked together, no kissing. And it is the best 8 months of the year.

Lana put away her clothes. On one side was summer clothes t-shirts and shorts, on the other was dresses and jackets. The thought of wearing a coat in 90 degree weather made her cringe and want to take a cold shower. She looked over to see the empty side of the bedroom. Sean had yet to arrive and she couldn't wait to spend the next 8 months with her best friend. She walked into the bedroom where they slept and put more things away, 2 more boxes and she would be done packing. She got here at 6 in the morning due to excitement but she would never tell Fred that. It was now 3 in the afternoon and she started dinner. Fruit, steak, and a side salad Sean's favorite.

Dinner was almost done when Sean opened the door to see Lana he smiled from ear to ear.

"Lana." He said.

She turned and hugged him delighted that he was home. Well their version of home. He dropped his things and hugged her back picking her up and swinging her around. They both smiled and laughed. He put her down and stepped back holding both of her hands getting a good look at her.

"Beautiful as always, Lana." He stated looking at her.

"You get more handsome every time I see you Sean." Lana responded.

The oven beeped taking them out of their trance. Lana grin and Sean moved to put his things away.

He stood in the closest bedroom smiling as he touched the outfits for the first episode of this season. Filming starts in one week and this episode was filled with kisses and him constantly touching Lana. He stepped back and remembered its Robin and Regina touching. Robin and Regina love each other. Him and Lana were just friends. That thought killed him as he walked over and hung up his clothes put his shoes, he only had a box of bedroom clothe. He felt arms around his waist and smiled.

"You know I think I'm supposed to do this to you." Sean said sliding to put his arms around Lana laughed. "Like this."

She turned and got lost in his eyes. She laughed the feeling away.

"Dinner is done. By the way." Lana said walking away going into the dining room. She had set the table with candles and his favorite flower. He came out the back bedroom and smiled.

"My favorite things vanilla candles, side salad, fruit, and steak. My favorite flower and person. Besides my son." He chuckled. They ate and he went to take a shower. She started on dessert brownie sundae their favorite.

He stood in the shower and thought so much about what they had talked about at dinner. Lana and Fred having issues already and he and Tanya were looking for a counselor. Then the subject of Robin and Regina popped up and he thought about how they loved each other very much. And that they had no clue about what would happen this season between them. He low key hoped more kissing and that he could be with Lana for more then a few scenes. His mind wandered to Lana. The white t-shirt and he baby blue bra barely visible. Her jean capris and the way she hugged him and he hugged her. Tears filled his eyes. 8 years sooner and she would be his.

"Hey Sean do I have to come in after you." Lana said with a chuckle. She went into the kitchen and sat down waiting for her friend. She looked at where her wedding ring should ring sat in the bedroom she wished she didn't have to wear it. That she wasn't promised to someone else. She loves Sean but probably not in the same way he loves her. He walked out in nothing but a towel. She gasped at how Gorgeous he is.

"I have yet to unpack my lazy clothes can I wear your sweats?" He asked laughing at himself.

"Please do." She laughed at him. She thought about the not completely dry Sean the little water drops dripping down him. Then she remembered that she needed to calm down. We're just friends she kept reminding herself.

He looked all over for the sweats then found them and a pair of Lana's lacy red underwear. He thought about what she would look like in them and then he fought those feelings away and put on the clothes he found.

"I think I pull this off really well" he laughed walking out to join Lana at the table. He smiled at her.

"Yes you do" she laughed and took another bite of the brownie Sunday. After talking for 4 more hours it was 10 and they had to be up at 6 and head to the set for fittings. They both took their places in the bed and Sean found himself cuddling her and her not breaking the embrace. Maybe the lack of happiness in both of their marriages would bring them together and that made him happy. And she thought about how this whole situation made her happy. The apartment and him and living together. She snuggled closer and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up at 5 to take a shower. Which woke him up and he sat on the bed thinking about his actions last night. Cuddling with some one who wasn't his wife. Him wanting to go further to explore her body he shook the thought away. He walked into the closest room and paced back and forth. He wanted to tell her so badly that he wants to be with her but, he knew she didn't feel the same way. He put on a white shirt with jeans. He was walking back to the bedroom to see Lana standing in nothing but a robe.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would be done getting dressed. You're not the only diva in this place." She giggled as she walked into the other room. She sat down and thought about Sean when he was naked well almost. She had accidentally seen him through the cracked the door. In just his boxers. She could melt at the thought, then guilt rushed over her. Im married she kept saying over and over and over again but that didn't change anything. Matching Sean she also wore jeans and a white shirt. She was ready to go and pretend she had only had platonic feelings for Sean. She took one last look in the mirror then down at her hand. Somehow her barehand feels normal, kinda good. Guilt rushed over her and she sat down and cried. She was married and most of the time with him was happy but the other time she just wanted to leave. She should've never pushed for them to get married then and there.

"Lana are you alright? We have to leave soon." Sean said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm coming out right now." Lana said collecting herself and walking into the living room.

"Come on love, there is a car waiting for us down stairs" Sean said taking Lana's hand and leading her to the car.

At the fittings there were countless outfits. Lana and Sean went at the same time they got undressed then people came into dress them. About 4 hours later a forest green suit was brought in for Sean to put on. Lana was pulled out of the room where she saw a beautiful white gown with forest accents. Little light brown studs and green ribbon around the waist. Lamas eyes filled with tears it was beautiful. She stood on a step up and had the gown put on her and it fit like a glove. The women fitting her stepped out of the room. Lana didn't know why but she stepped down and looked in the mirror holding her hair in an updo. A tear fell down her cheek as the door opened showing the women who was fitting her.

"It just didn't seem right incomplete" she said softly handing Lana heels and putting an Arrow necklace around her neck. Lana slipped in the heels and turned to woman who took Lana's hand and walked her to Sean.

Sean stood in the mirror. A wedding? He smiled a wedding with Lana as his bride. He shook himself and stood straight and reminded himself Robin was marring Regina, Regina is the bride. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Divorce papers are coming soon and Lana will know that he lied to her. Just then a click at the door made him turn to see Lana in a wedding dress. She looked like a goddess and it out all other brides to shame. He was speechless. The woman that took Lana put on a song that Sean couldn't place. He stepped forward and held his hand out. They danced and danced and danced. The woman walked down the hall to Ginny and Josh.

"Did you do it?" Josh asked.

"Yes, they are dancing together right now. You're right they do love each other. A lot." She responded.

Josh handed her money.

"Thank you so much Stephanie. I owe you so much more." Ginny said smiling.

"I started this thing with them you keep it going. I would like to see them together by the premire. Have a good day guys" Stephanie said leaving the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the table talking to Ginny was Lana in jeans and a t-shirt and her classic heels. Sean couldn't help but stare at her. Even in something so sense able as a classic everyday out fit she was still the most beautiful woman in the world, her smile made him weak the way she talked made him want to kiss her. He thought of her in the red lace set he had seen and it drove him a little mad.

"If you don't stop staring at her I'm gonna kiss u." Colin said scaring Sean.

"I'm not staring at Lana." Sean replied taking a drink of his rum n coke.

"Ah, you see I didn't say you were staring at Lana which proves that you were" Colin laughed.

"You're an ass." Sean laughed. " and I can't seem to stop thinking about her." He finished.

" then tell her that." Colin said.

" no way she doesn't feel the same way. But her in nothing but a giant shirt sounds amazing. Making breakfast, that is my ideal world right now." Sean said not realizing he said it out loud.

The party started to die down and the only people that were left were Colin , Jen, Ginny, Josh and Sean and Lana because it was their apartment.

"I wanna do something I have never done before." Colin stated proud.

"This sounds terrifying but continue." Sean said as Lana came and sat on his lap because of the lack of chairs.

" let's play strip poker." Colin laughed.

" let's do it" Lana said swiftly.

They all laughed as Lana got the cards and Sean got an extra chair.

They walked right into each other and both laughed it away as they walked into the dinning room.

After 2 hours of playing Josh was down to his boxers Colin had one sock on. Jen was in he bra and pants. Ginny was asleep on the couch and Sean only had his shirt on with Lana fully clothed.

"Okay Lana this one for you shirt and my sock. Show your hand." Colin stated laying down a pair of ace's one in his hand the other ace on the table. Lana laugh with her triple of kings.

"Now guyliner let me see what in your trousers" Lana said with a pirate accent. Colin turned as red as wine but, he stood up to reveal his treasure.

"I'm so jealous of your wife right now." Jen said mesmerized and buzzed.

Everyone laughed then got dressed and left ,Colin carrying Jen to her apartment. Sean and Lana look at the clock it was 10.

" I'm not tired yet if you wanna keep playing." Lana said teasing Sean.

"Bring it on my queen" Sean teased back.

The next hand Lana lost her shirt. When she took it off Sean saw the red lace bra he had picked up 3 weeks ago. The next round he lost his socks then she lost her shoes. After one intense round Lana lost her pants she stood and there she was in the red lace set. It took all he had to not just tear those clothes off her and carry her to the bed. The next round he lost his pants. Then there they were almost naked.

"If I can go longer naked then you then you have to cook the rest of these months and if u can I'll take the trash out for rest of our time here." Lana said flirting.

"Okay." Sean said flirting right back.

They cleaned and put things away. They were cleaning the kitchen in close proximity when they both turned and faced each other. Nothing but heat was in that moment. Some how they became short of breath. Sean towered over her in this moment and she just wanted to kiss him and have him take her to bedroom. Sean leaned and Lana did too thier lips so close almost touching when the door swung open to reveal Josh. They separated.

"Sorry just need to get sleepy mommy. I forgot about her. I was helping my drunk fake daughter." Josh said with a laugh then walked over to Ginny woke her up and they went home. Sean and Lana looked at each other then he looked down and she turned on music to do the dishes. Kiss the girl came on. Sean looked up and caught her gaze. Was the song trying to say something? He walked over to her and she turned to meet him. He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back they were locked there and his phone rang bringing them out of their trance. He walked over to his phone and answered it. It was Tanya his wife. They talked for a few minutes the. He hung up the phone.

"I'm glad that we are getting into character. We start filming Monday." Lana said breaking her own heart but just trying to control the situation.

"Yeah me too." Sean said killing his own soul. "Let's go to bed."

She agreed and they slept next each other but miles apart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Lana is everything okay?" Ginny asked. It was the 3rd day of filming and Lana and Sean have barely spoken to each other here or at home. Everything was just tension so bad that she had been " acidentaly" falling asleep on the couch.

"Yeah everything is fine " Lana lied.

"Liar." Ginny responded turning to face her. "Tell me what happened after we all left. I know that Josh walked in on something that he didn't know how to tell me. So what happened?"

Lana met her glare and loosened up.

"We kissed, and then I said that we were just getting into character because after we kissed his wife called and" Lana's voice trailed off as tears filled her eyes "I wish that we wouldn't have kissed because now I want more and I know that I can't have more and that I shouldn't want to have more." Lana let a few tears roll down her cheeks before wipeing them off.

"Lana you get paid to pretend to be another person. Why not just pretend the kiss never happened and don't go for another one." Ginny told Lana who seemed to look like this thought was killing her.

"It's not that easy when you love a person you're not supposed to." Lana said. Tears filled her eyes and she walked away to re do make up.

Sean sat on the couch waiting to talk to Lana about what happened. He thought about the connection that happened the fireworks that went off as they kissed. He smiled then felt a sudden sense of guilt. Fred and Tanya didn't deserve to be cheated on. He heard the door open to reveal Lana. The entire apartment seemed to be different. And not in a good way.

"Lana we need too talk about what happened." Sean said standIng.

"I don't want to Sean not right now." Lana said moving to go to the bedroom.

"No we need to talk about it Lana!" Sean stated with a stern voice.

"And what are we gonna say Sean! We kissed and we are married to other people! I feel like I killed a part of Fred and he doesn't even know about it!" Lana screamed but not in anger, instead in sadness.

"I need you to listen to me Lana and not just hear me but listen!" Sean yelled.

"I don't want to hear it Sean at least not right now! Right now I just wish you would go away!" Lana said in a fit of anger.

"Fine!" Sean stated grabbing his keys and leaving. He got in his car and drove and didn't stop until there was nothing but trees and him. He pulled over and walked through the woods until he came to a clearing that looked out over trees and a lake. He sat down and threw his head in his hands and let go of everything that he had been holding in. All the tears all the anger were now out into the lonely abyss. He sat there for hours. A deer appeared and he started to talk to it.

"I know you think I'm insane right? How can I be in love with a married woman. But I love her truly and deeply to the point it hurts. I'm in love with Lana I just wish she knew." Sean said thinking he was insane.

"Then you should go tell her mate." Colin said walking up to his friend.

"Lana called me an asked if I had seen you because you have been gone for well over 3 hours. So I went to where Robin Hood would go." Colin said sitting down.

"Why Robin Hood?" Sean asked confused.

"Because Robin Hood is in love with Regina and Sean is in love with Lana. They go hand in hand. It's okay to love her, just as long as you tell her and tell Tanya it's over before you guys go any further." Colin said being wise like always.

"So if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way what then?" Sean said as they walked back to their cars.

"Then you tell her you love her first. Then you leave Tanya." Colin said getting in his car and driving away. Sean saw another deer.

"He should not have left on that. I need more help." Sean said and the deer just looked at him. "Okay, I'm gonna do it. I'm going to tell Lana I love her" Sean said as he waved the deer goodbye and got in his car.

Lana clutched on to her phone. He hasn't called or texted and no one has seen him. More tears rolled down her face as she prepared for the worst thing imaginable. Tissues covered her lap and she was down to her last one. She had yelled at him and all he wanted to do was talk. But, she was so scared that he would say something horrible and break her already broken heart. She just needed to tell him how she felt. If she didn't she would be broken for forever. That's when she heard the door open and there he was standing there tear stained cheeks. She didn't know she was running to him until he was an arm length away. She hugged him and apologize.

He pulled back a little bit.

"I need to tell you something." They said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Lana smiled at Sean as he sat her down. She is so happy that he is okay she thought he had flown back home, but he didn't. He was sitting in front of her smiling.

"Lana I know that we are best friends and I don't want to ruin that but, I will go mad unless I confess something to you." Sean said holding her hands. He looked into her eyes and saw love looking back at him. " I'm madly deeply and truly in love with you." Sean felt hopeless infront of Lana.

Lana smiled at Sean and felt a tear in her eye,

"I have been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you." Lana said back letting a happy tear drop fall down her face. Sean pulled Lana into and embrace and kissed her and she kissed him back with a smile on her face. When they pulled apart she was still smiling.

"I want this. I want you" Lana said grabbing Sean's hands and leading him to the bedroom.

Sean turned and sat on the bed. Lana sat on top of him and started to unbutton her shirt. Sean grabbed her and kissed her. He moved and laid her down on the bed and took control. She was laying there in just her underwear and bra with the shirt under her when his phone rang.

"Just ignore it." Lana said pulling Sean back to her.

"I can't." Sean said walking into the kitchen getting his phone. It was Colin.

"Yes." Sean answered.

"What did she say?" Colin asked.

"She loves me too. And you're kind of interrupting something." Sean said back.

"Don't do anything until you ask for a divorce mate. You don't need your image smeared." Colin said with his words of wisdom.

"Your right." Sean said reluctant.

Lana walked into the living room and saw Sean sitting on the table with his head in his hands. Lana walked over and he looked up and moved back for her to sit on his lap. She did and he kissed her shoulder.

"I don't want us to get a bad image by doing this before we divorce or at least ask for a divorce from our spouses." Sean said looking a Lana who still didn't have on clothes.

"You're right, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to keep our lips separated." Lana said with a smile.

"I'm still gonna kiss you I just won't make love to you yet." Sean said with a smile. Lana kissed him then went to bed. Sean sat at the table and thought about the beautiful woman laying in the bedroom and about how he couldn't wait to make her all his. Sean got out his laptop and texted Tanya to video chat with him. She said yes and right after that she was on his laptop.

"Tanya I want a divorce." Sean said after a minute of silence.

"Okay. Fuck you" Tanya said then hung up on him. He smiled as he thought of Lana and him tomorrow.

Lana called Fred. She thought that this wasn't the best way to ask for a divorce but she wants Sean and when she wants something that's what she wants.

"I want a divorce." Lana told Fred. He agreed and then hung up. Lana laid down her phone down as Sean walked into the room.

"I asked for the divorce already." Lana said as she smiled at Sean. He pulled her to him then got on top of her and kissed her.

"I did too." Sean smiled.

After a night of loving each other they got up and went to work. Lana was filming through lunch so Sean just sat and ate by himself in his trailer. His phone lit up with a picture from Tanya.

It was a pregnancy test.

It was positive.


	6. Chapter 6

Lana sat at lunch with Ginny and Jen. She smiled when they came walking around the corner.

"Sean and I had sex" Lana said before she could even say hello.

Ginny's jaw dropped and Jen just smiled.

"He's divorcing Tanya and Fred and I were already filling before I even came here." Lana finished.

"O my god congrats" Jen said giving Lana a hug.

"I'm so happy." Ginny said hugging Lana tightly and letting out a breath of relief.

Lana and them sat and ate and talked about the future for almost 2 hours. Jen left for a meeting with Adam.

" I didn't want to say anything when Jen was sitting here but, Colin's wife is pregnant." Ginny said causing Lana to be concerned.

"O my god. Se doesn't know yet?" Lana asked in shock.

"Not that I know of. She's gonna be devestated" Ginny said making the mood go gray.

"No Colin this is fucking bad." Sean said pacing back and forth. Cooling sat on the couch with Josh who was in shock and hadn't said anything after Sean told him about last night.

"No it's not mate. A baby isn't a bad thing." Colin said trying to calm his friend down.

"Not when your ex wife is pregnant and you and your new girlfriend just fucked like rabbits in the bed on the counter and where Josh is sitting." Sean said. Josh finally looked up in even more shock. "Twice." Sean added and Josh shot up and padded his butt like he was wiping away last night. He sat in the chair.

"There too mate." Sean said and Josh stood back up.

"I'm just gonna stand." Josh said as he walked over to the corner.

"You know for someone who has 2 kids you sure are innocent." Colin laughed.

Josh looked at him with all the sass he could muster.

"You need to go and see Tanya and talk about this face to face not miles upon miles away." Colin stated being the only voice of reason in the room.

The locks on the door were loud enough for them to hear but Lana and Ginny's laughter added to it.

"Hey boys." Lana said walking into the apartment she walked up to Sean and gave him a kiss and they both smiled.

Colin got up said goodbye and left.

"Does Jen know about Colin?" Josh asked after Colin left.

Ginny shook her head no. Lana suggested they order pizza and Ginny should go get the kid. And Ginny left with Lana and they drove to go get the little one.

"I think Colin is right. You should go talk to Tanya about the situation." Josh said after about 5 minutes of silence.

"What do I tell Lana though?" Sean replied.

"Say you're going to finalize your divorce. I know it's lying but telling her the truth might just kill her." Josh stated sadly. Sean looked at his friend who was a lot like his character. Kind caring and all about being truthful to your true love.

"And when I get back? What do I say to the woman I love with all my heart?" Sean looked at Josh like he was lost.

Josh didn't say anything he just looked down at the ground.

"She'll understand." He said to the man who had to fight back tears.

Lana and Ginny walked in with Pizza and a little 1 year old. Lana was holding him and smiling at him giving him kisses as they ate and telling him that aunt Lana loved him very much. Sean looked at the way she looked at the little boy. He thought about how she would be with his child and a million questions raced through his mind. Would she love the baby? Would she want to get full custody? Would she still love him after he told her the news? Sean acted like his phone went off and ran to the bathroom to "answer it". After he came out Josh and Ginny were leaving. Lana smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Who was that honey?" Lana asked as she cleaned up the dining room.

"My divorce is going to be finalized by Friday so I need to leave tomorrow morning for a week to sign them. So I'm gonna go pack." Sean said. He turned to walk to the bedroom when Lana caught him.

"I know your not leaving the room with out giving me a kiss." Lana laughed. Sean bent down and kissed her as they giggled.

"I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you even more." She responded.

He packed a bag and bought a ticket. He looked over at Lana laying in bed next to him and cringed at the thought of losing her.

When morning came around Sean left and was on his flight when Lana got up to read a note he had left her.

 _My dear Lana,_

 _I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. I didn't want to wake you this morning so instead I just kissed your forehead goodbye. You are my world._

 _Sean._


	7. Chapter 7

Sean walked into what was his house. He walked into one of the guest rooms and laced down his stuff he stared to put away his clothes when someone clearing her throat caught him off guard.

"Hi honey." Tanya said.

Sean turned around to see Tanya wearing nothing but a bra and some lace undies. Lana looks better Sean thought.

"Put on some clothes Tanya." Sean said closing the dresser drawer.

Tanya walked into the bedroom and grabbed Sean's hand putting it on her stomach.

"Do you feel what we made. It'll be beautiful just like us and when you get out of your little fantasy world we'll be perfect parents." Tanya said moving Sean's hand down he ripped it away from her.

"I want my divorce still and it's not a fantasy world it's Lana and myself deeply in love. And my child will be just another blessing to us." Sean said getting mad at his soon to be ex wife's actions. He walked away leaving Tanya standing in his room upset and rubbing her stomach. He texted Micheal Foster to meet him at a local pub.

Tanya called over a friend of hers and was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"So did he go for it?" Rebecca asked.

"No, he still wants Lana. My child will grow up in a broken home and his or her father doesn't give a shit." Tanya said getting mad.

"Well just keep trying. You can break them up I know you better then you know yourself I know what you're capable of." Rebecca stated. "And doesn't This Lana whore have self esteem issues?" Rebecca continued. Tanya and Rebecca looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey what's wrong?" Micheal asked sitting down with Sean.

"Lana and I are together and my ex wife's pregnant and I lied to Lana about a lot of things and she doesn't know." Sean said drinking his whole beer gone.

Micheal grabbed the bottle of wild turkey and drank a lot of it.

"When you wanted to meet for a drink I thought it was going to be a good thing but now I wish I would've just stayed on set." Micheal stated.

Sean and Micheal had become good friends while filming Once and since Micheal was here and Colin was all the way in Vancouver and Robbie was in New York Micheal is getting the bigger part of the sadness. After drinks and catching up and Sean baring his soul it was last call and time to go back to the hell hole he once called home.

Sean walked through the door of his room and took off his clothes. He lauded down on the bed and texted Lana to tell her he loved her then passed out.

Lana had spent the day deep cleaning and rearranging the whole apartment procrastinating reading her next script. She had Now finished and it was 6 at night so she finally looked at her phone to see that it had 30 new text messages all from Ginny and Jen relating to Colin's unborn child. Lana quickly texted Jen and told her that she was on her way. When Lana pulled up to Jens house she saw Ginny was there. Lana ran into the house apt I see Jen crying and drinking vodka. Ginny was standing in the kitchen cutting up food.

"She hasn't said a word she just keeps crying and pointing to the freezer for more vodka. She's heartbroken."Ginny told Lana.

Jen looked up and saw Lana.

"You're a lucky bitch you know that. Actually you're just a bitch." Jen said slurring her words.

"Whys that?" Lana asked. Jen stood up.

"You get Sean and you get the best stories on the show and everyone loves the evil queen and you get the man you love at the end of the day." Jen said crying again.

"I know that what happened in New York meant something to you but it didn't to Colin." Lana said knowing that Jen didn't mean what she was saying.

"I was pregnant after that. Did you know that? I lost Colin and a baby. Yeah I got into a car crash. Colin was driving and he told me that for the baby you need a complete home so he was gonna leave her for me." Jen sat at her table and looked broken.

"Parent should raise their children together as long as they love each other loveless home rub off on the kids. Don't be upset for accidents." Lana told the distraught Jen. She wiped her tears.

"I just wish that maybe I couldn't have lost her even if Colin and I didn't work out. I would have a part of us."Jen said pushing the bottle away from her. Lana walked over and gave her a hug and Ginny shortly joined.

"You just need to stop falling for your costars." Lana laughed. Jen and Ginny shortly joined.

Tanya walked down the hallway in nothing but a robe. She saw passed out Sean who reeked of alcohol. She knew that this is the way she would break up the home wrecker and her hubby.

She dropped her robe and stood there naked. She crawled into bed and pulled down Sean's underwear. She threw them off the bed and grabbed his phone and took pictures of them naked in bed together. She kissed him to make it look like he was awake. She then pulled up the blanket and laid next to Sean as if something had happened between them.

When Sean woke up and saw Tanya next to him he grunted.

"I know nothing happened I wasn't that drunk and even then. Lana was the only thing on my mind." Sean told Tanya who tried to play like she was innocent. "Now if you please go get dressed so we can go to the doctor and officially file for divorce" Sean finished. Tanya stopped to her bedroom. She got dressed and came down to meet Sean.

"Thanks." He said snappily. They walked down the car that was waiting for them and went to the doctor. The doctor out the wand on to Tanya's stomach and snapped some pictures. Sean went out to the waiting room while Tanya got dressed. She had stolen Sean's phone and snapped a few pictures on there to send to Lana. Tanya faked being sick to get out of going to file for a divorce.

"Hey cutie I miss you." Sean said to Lana on video chat.

"I miss you more." She stated. They talked for a few hours and then Sean told her that he was coming back a day early so she would see him tomorrow morning. They said goodbye and Sean packed up his stuff including a picture of the ultra sound he decided that he was going to tell her when he got home. The next morning came and he left and was flying back to the woman he loves. But, instead of a happy reunion Tanya had other plans.

Tracking Sean's plane she figured out that he was about an hour away from Vancouver. So she went into her phone and found Lana's number. She had sent herself the pictures that she had taken and decided it was time to make her family whole again.

Lana sat on the bed with candles and roses all around her waiting for her man to come in and show her how much he had missed her. Her phone lit up and she assumed that it was Colin saying that he had landed and was on the way. Instead to her surprise it was an unknown number. The message read:

Lana it's Tanya. I guess Sean chose his wife and child over the whore that seduced him.

Followed by pictures of them in bed and an ultra sound picture.

Tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls.

**writers note: please leave reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

The tears kept falling and falling as she read the words over and over again. She kept looking at the ultra sound picture. Her heart shattered with every glance. Then the door opened and she turned to see Sean smiling and walking over to her. He went to hug her and give her a kiss and she pushed him away.

"You lied to me!" Lana screamed. The tears kept coming with a fuller force now.

"Lana what's wrong?" Sean asked moving to check on her.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me. Tanya's pregnant." She stated feeling all the hope drain from her.

"Lana this was from before. Not now." Sean tried to comfort Lana.

"And the other pictures? Why did you lie to me about why you were going? Why didn't you just stay with Micheal in his hotel?" Lana screamed at him not wanting the answers.

"Lana those are staged. I didn't cheat on you." Sean said trying to calm her down.

"Oh and I should just take your word for it and believe you!? After what we both did! And it looks very very real to me." Lana cried.

"It's not I love you I want you I chose you!" He responded.

"And what about your child Sean! You are having a child with Tanya and she clearly still loves you if she staged it like you claim. So please explain to me how you won't resent us when she wont let you see your child." Lana cried out in heart ache.

"She won't she's not stable enough. We could raise the child. And I could never ever not want this. Do you not want it?" Sean asked fighting back tears at the thought of loosing Lana.

"I don't know right now." Lana said letting up on her tears.

After a few minutes of silence Sean moved to put this things away and Lana poured herself a glass of wine. Sean then walked over to her. He looked in her eyes and he could see the hurt he caused.

"Lana, I'm so sorry." Sean said. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much. The child will be ours. We can sue for full custody and then for Tanya to sign away her rights and you can adopt it and no one will be the wiser." Sean tried to convince himself.

"We can't do that." Lana spoke softly.

Sean kissed her and kissed her and she separated herself.

"And we can't do this." Lana said then she left.

Sean stood in the kitchen and fell to the ground. He was about to lose the woman he loved so much because of Tanya. He thought about the life he was supposed to have, him and Lana getting married and having kids then retiring to upper state New York and have the grandkids come and spend the summers. Sean threw his head in his hands and cried until there's wasn't a drop left in him.

Lana screamed at the steering wheel. Then she calmed herself down. And grabbed her purse and walked into the office building that was going to change her life. She walked up to the office door and knocked.

"Come in Lana." The man said.

"Hi I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Lana stated.

"No just a light meeting about dinner. You have a purposel for us?" The man said.

Lana smiled and nodded her head.

After the meeting she drove to Ginny's house.

"Tanya's pregnant." Lana said sitting across from Ginny.

"O my god. What are you Sean gonna do?" Ginny said holding on to Lana's hand.

"I already did something and there no Sean and Lana anymore." Lana let a tear slip out then continued "do you remember last season when Marian came back and Robin needed to break the curse?" Ginny nodded. "I'm using that same mentality. For Sean to raise his child and be a good father, he needs to forget about me. So I told Adam and Eddy that I think to add to Reginas new character. She needs to be challenged." Lana let out a few more tears.

"Lana what did you do?" Ginny asked.

"I asked them to kill Robin Hood."


	9. Chapter 9

Lana sat across from the man that she loved as he got the news of Robin Hood's death. Tears fell from his eyes but, she just kept a stern look. He finally looked up and made eye contact.

"Did you ask them to do this?" He said interrupting Adam.

"Yes." Lana said cold as ice.

Sean just looked at her. He wiped his tears and left the room. Lana followed. She walked passed Josh who just looked sad and Ginny didn't even make eye contact. She made it to her trailer to find Sean packing all of his things.

"You know Lana if we could have just talked you would know that I hat Tanya. I love you." Sean said but before he could finish Lana interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say that. This is better for both of us. Fred has agreed to come and talk to me. You can go back to your spouse as well. We need to forget this every happened so we can both be happy." Lana finished fighting back the tears.

"This won't make me happy Lana! You! You make me happy! I thought I can get full custody of this child and raise it with the woman I love! You could act like it's mother and then we could have children of our own! I will never ever forget this happened! Because it was the best time of my life!" Sean said as he walked out of the room.

Lana fell onto the floor and cried for over an hour.


	10. Chapter 10

Lana looked in the mirror but didn't recognize herself. Her eyes were puffy and she looked pale. She let a tear creep down her cheek before she looked at her phone. It had been almost 7 months since she asked for Robin Hood to die and Exactly one month ago they filmed the scene. It had been hard to love Sean but say she didn't. It was hard to act as Regina in the dance scene and in every other scene since Sean had told her his original plan. Her hear beat for Sean but Fred was the one tied to it. She felt love drain from it every second of the day. Tanya had the baby and he was a healthy baby girl they named it Cinder. A beautiful name for their beautiful child. Just like her older brother Flynn. Their family look like a perfect one. Which is what Lana had wanted for Sean to forget about her. Now that he was gone he finally could. She sat on the floor and cried some more. Every tear she felt another piece of her heart break. She walked out into the bedroom and looked at the bed that her and Sean shared. She sat down and grabbed his pillow holding it close she screamed into it and cried some more. She finally walked out into the kitchen. Her broken heart didn't change the fact that the dishes needed to be done. She picked up the house and started doing the dishes. She hit play on Pandora and the first song that came on was Kiss the Girl. Lana felt her heart in her stomach and sat on the kitchen floor and cried. This was the first song they heard in the apartment and when they first kissed. No one had talked to her or even been good friends with her since she asked them to kill off her true love. The door opened revealing Colin.

"Is this all you're going to do? You did that to him you don't get to feel sorry Lana" Colin said harshly to her.

"Fuck you Colin. This is my apartment and if you're going to reprimand me you can just fucking leave!" Lana shouted as she stood up.

"I'm not here to do that but you got him fired." Colin said setting down food allowing Josh and Ginny and Jen to walk into the apartment.

"It is for the best. He needs to be happy and with his kids. Not, with me. But, I don't want to talk about it anymore. He's happy that's all anyone needs to know." Lana finished moving into the bathroom to put in her contacts and get dressed. She cried another tear and then collected herself and walked back into the Livingroom. They talked about filming and how they miss each other. Bex walked in the room late and joined the conversation. Lana didn't say much but, she laughed and listened. They all had lunch and acted like they hadn't just spent 9 months ignoring Lana's existence. Jen, Ginny and Josh left leaving Lana, Bex and Colin. Lana started to clean as Bex and Colin laughed and carried on. Bex left leaving an awkward silence.

"I still love him Colin. That's why I was crying. It hurts to think of him and not be able to text or call or touch him. I feel like I lost myself." Lana said as Colin put on his coat. She let tear fall. Colin opened the door.

"He's still madly in love with you too. You're all he talks about. He's convinced Cinder looks like you. Also he'll be here in 2 mins to get his last box of things." Colin said swiftly leaving. Lana freaked out and started to clean. But, it was too late Sean walked into the house, alone. He looked at her and she wanted to cry but didn't.

"Everything is in there except your pillow. I'll go get it." Lana went to move for the bedroom and Sean stopped her.

"I'll get it. I remember where it is." Sean said as he moved to the bedroom. Lana followed remembering what it looked like. It was a mess because she now slept in the closet room. "You don't sleep in here anymore?" Sean asked heart on sleeve.

"Not since us. I can't without you. Your pillow is in here." Lana said moving to the closet room.

"Why?" Sean asked hoping he knew that the answer was.

"Because I miss you. Because I want you, and I still love you." Lana let go of her strength and coldness because she couldn't hold on to it anymore.

Sean ran over and kissed her picking her up and laying her on the bed. Before they knew it they were both naked and kissing every inch of each other. It was good one, 30 minutes and a lot of sweat and happiness later Sean was walking out with closure and Lana closed with door with his shirt and her closure. She was okay with it.

 **4 months later**

Lana walked passed a coffee shop when she spotted a fan sitting alone. Lana was in a good mood so she decided to stop and talk.

"Mind if I join you?" Lana asked with a smile.

"Please do Miss Lana." The fan responded. She sat with her Queen Regina shirt on.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Lana asked the fan after about 15 minutes of talking. The fan nodded and Lana told her about everything. Sean and her and Fred and Tanya and everything in between. The fan felt overwhelmed. Lana went to walk away.

"Miss Lana why did you tell me all this?" The fan asked.

"Because if you told anyone else. Who would believe you?" Lana said as she walked away.

Lana told her one more thing too. She was expecting a little girl and her and Sean finally got together and are about to go public. But, like she said who would believe me if I told?

The end.


End file.
